


Batfamily Outings

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for an outing, in more than one way. The boys of the Batfamily bond in strange ways. BruDick. (Edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batfamily Outings

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story, they are the property of DC comics. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 

“Bruce!” Dick shook Bruce’s shoulder trying to wake him up. “Come on!”

One hand reached out, grabbing hold on Dick’s arm and pulling the man down on top of a firm chest. Bruce’s other hand took hold of Dick’s face turning it to meet his own, firm lips pressed together. It successfully stopped the voice which had been penetrating his sleep.

Dick pulled away when Bruce tried to deepen the kiss. “Ew, morning breath!” he complained, pushing at Bruce’s chest to move back. “Wake up, brush your teeth and _then_ you can kiss me.”

Grumbling Bruce turned over to ignore Dick and go back to sleep but that only resulted in him being shaken again. Finally he relented and stood up, walking with a zombie-like bearing as he didn’t even register anything except moving towards the bathroom. Dick laughed as he heard the shower run before a myriad of curse words.

“By the way, I used up most of the hot water!” he called out. It always amused him how unfocused Bruce was first thing in the morning, especially as he could be very foul-mouthed, so different from usual. Besides Alfred wouldn’t be around to tell him off for his language whilst he was in the shower.

Dick sat crossed legged on Bruce’s bed waiting for the man to finish showering. After five minutes Bruce came back in, not looking very impressed. “There are other showers,” he pointed out.

“Yes,” Dick agreed with a nod of his head, “but yours was closest, unless you would like me to walk around the manor covered in cum, where _anyone_ could see.”

“Not anyone,” Bruce said with a frown, “only a select few.”

“I’m sorry; did you want your son to see me like that? You know as well as I do that Damian sometimes wanders around first thing in the morning.”

Bruce turned away from him, rubbing his hair with a towel. “Don’t use up all the hot water next time.”

Dick grinned and got up from the bed, walking up behind his lover, hands going to Bruce’s damp chest. “I won’t.” Not next time, maybe the time after depending on if he would find Bruce cursing funny that day. Kissing Bruce’s shoulder he moved back again. “Anyway, get ready.”

Grumbling quietly Bruce did, in fact, get dried and changed. Afterwards he went over to Dick, who had been watching intently. Leaning over he kissed Dick properly, deeply. Arms rose and held onto Bruce, both men pressing close to enjoy the gentle affection.

After a few minutes Dick pulled back, smiling brightly up at Bruce. “Better,” he said, “isn’t it so much nicer when you don’t have foul morning breath?”

Bruce rolled his eyes and let go of him. “You talk too much.”

With a fond look Dick grabbed onto Bruce’s hand and began dragging the man out of the room. “Come on,” he said, “we can’t keep everyone waiting.” When they reached the top of the stairs there was the unmistakable sound of yelling. Dick let go of Bruce’s hand and ran down the stairs jumping the last few. He knew Bruce would follow him from there. In record time he reached the dining room, opening the doors with a flourish. Inside were his brothers yelling at each other for whatever reason they had that day. Bounding forward Dick grabbed hold of Jason. “You came!”

For the second time that morning Dick was privy to a whole hoard of inventive curses. This time Alfred was in the vicinity and reprimanded Jason for his language. The young man even looked ashamed which was extremely amusing to Dick, who had let go of Jason just to see his brother’s expression. He went over to Tim and gave him a hug as well, who returned it willingly, if slightly awkwardly. Damian had sat back down, so as to avoid any affection sent his way.

“Master Dick,” Alfred said when Tim was becoming a bit uncomfortable, “please eat before the food gets cold.”

Dick nodded and sat down next to Damian. “Of course, Al.”

Bruce entered at a leisurely pace, nodding to his boys before sitting at the head of the table. Jason was glaring at Bruce but didn’t say anything to him, sitting as far away from the man as possible, which was quite far as it was a long table.

“What was all that noise about?” Bruce asked as he began to collect his own breakfast, not allowing Alfred to try to pile his plate with food.

“It was nothing, Bruce,” Tim said, Jason and Damian were glaring at him. Dick leant over and covered Damian’s eyes with his hand to stop his eye contact.

“Get off, Grayson!” Damian yelled, wrenching the hand away.

“You shouldn’t look so sour, you’re too young.”

“And you’re too old to act the fool!”

“Never too old for that.”

“You-”

“Boys,” Bruce said firmly.

Dick nodded and started eating. He would need the energy today.

“You are completely whipped, Dickie,” Jason scoffed from down the table. Dick chose to ignore that commented, he wanted the day to go well and arguing with Jason would ruin that.

“Seeing as you are so keen to talk, Jason, why don’t you tell me what happened?” Bruce asked, staring intently.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Jason ignored Bruce. Dick finally broke it by telling Alfred how great the eggs were, Tim taking the hint joined in as well. Luckily there were two people at the table who were trying not to cause a scene.

Finally breakfast ended, it felt as though it took an age as it had gotten very tense. They helped clear the table, not letting Alfred do it all himself, even the two more rebellious boys.

“I have packed you a picnic basket,” Alfred told them, handing Bruce a large wicker basket. “I will not have you all starve because you cannot agree on what to eat.”

Dick grinned and hugged the old man. “Thanks, Al.” He got a hug back before Alfred began instructing Bruce on what he should do with everything in the basket as though he had never had a picnic before.

Jason was staring at Tim intently, as though asking for a reason to act up again. To be honest he would have found a better response for any provocations from Damian and it was lucky he hadn’t started down that road yet. A family day out had sounded so good to Dick, it was a shame he hadn’t thought it through with the people involved in mind.

Still, somehow they managed to all leave the manor and get into a car without attacking one another. That was one step in the right direction.

“Where are we going anyway?” Jason complained. He was sat in the back of the car, pushed up against the door, Damian was sat in the middle and was extremely close to him as he was trying to get away from Tim who was on his other side. It was so unfair to Tim, he had done nothing wrong. Dick had asked if he would want to sit in the front but the boy had said he liked the back better. It was very cold in the back though.

“Gotham Zoo,” Dick said.

“I hate the zoo!” Damian complained.

“What kid hates the zoo?” Jason was staring at Damian now. That was riling the boy up. Oh no.

“I’m not a child, Todd.”

“Well you do a good impression of one.”

Dick reached back, trying to stop anything from happening. “You can choose where we go next time, Damian. Then Tim and Jason each have a turn but this time it is the zoo.”

“Surprised you didn’t want to go to the circus,” Jason huffed, breaking eye contact with Damian.

“None were in town.”

“Turn around,” Bruce said, touching Dick’s arm lightly, which made him face front immediately. Dick liked to think that it was concern for his safety rather than just because he was annoying the man. It was sweeter that way.

“You are so whipped,” Jason mumbled for the second time that day.

Dick ignored him again.

“Why do you keep saying that?” Damian asked, he didn’t sound impressed.

“Because Dickie-boy does anything your dad says.”

“Of course, Father demands respect.”

Jason reached out and touched Damian’s shoulder. “Look here, kid, when you’re in a relationship if you just do everything someone says it means that they have control over you. It means you’re whipped.”

“Relationship?”

“You don’t know?”

Dick could practically feel the malicious glee coming from Jason. “Shut up, Jason.”

“Know what? What are you keeping from me, Grayson?”

“Nothing.”

Bruce’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. He didn’t interrupt because he didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t seem as though he were ashamed of their relationship. Dick winced as he knew Bruce wasn’t ready for this conversation.

“Kid, Bruce and Dickie are fucking.”

“Shut up, Jason!”

Everyone was quiet after Dick yelled. They reached the zoo and surprisingly everyone was still silent as they got tickets and entered. By the time they reached the first enclosure it had worn off.

“Father, are you having sexual relations with Grayson?” Damian asked. His brow was furrowed as he studied his father as though trying to catch the man out on a lie.

Bruce was way out of his element and couldn’t figure out what to say. “Yes,” he finally settled on and watched the panther sleep as though it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Dick bit his lip and felt very sorry for his lover then. They hadn’t talked about telling anyone about their relationship, no one had needed to know and most people close had figured out a long time ago what they were up to. That, unfortunately, included Jason.

“I do not approve,” Damian stated firmly, walking away from them.

“Dami!” Dick called starting to go after him but he was held back by Tim.

“Give him time,” his younger brother said, “it’s a lot to take in.”

Dick still wanted to follow but stopped himself. He settled for glaring at Jason who had a little bit of guilt on his face but still seemed as though he was pleased he had managed to make the day as awkward for other people as he felt.

“You can be such a prick, Jason.”

Jason shrugged. “You should have thought about that before you dragged me along to your little family bonding event.”

Dick breathed out deeply, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at Bruce who was still staring at the panther. “Bruce?”

Bruce turned away after a second and followed Damian.

“What’s he doing?” Jason asked, moving next to Dick.

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Do you think he is actually going to address the issue?” Tim asked, joining them in a line, watching as Bruce confronted his biological son. They sat down on a bench, both Wayne’s wearing a matching confused expression.

“It can’t be. Bruce doesn’t talk about anything that deep. I can’t imagine him explaining to Damian about what we do.”

“I don’t think zoos are meant for that kind of talk,” Jason scoffed.

“I didn’t mean sex, you great pervert.”

“Can we please _not_ talk about _that_?”

Dick nodded and they fell silent, they couldn’t get a good view without drawing attention to themselves so they weren’t able to read lips.

“I can’t tell if it is going well or not,” Dick broke the silence, “they can be so stoic.”

“If you replaced them with robots I doubt you could tell the difference.”

Bruce stood up, placing a hand on Damian’s shoulder and they walked back to the panther cage. Dick, Jason and Tim turned away pretending that they hadn’t been spying.

“I want to see the lions,” Damian announced.

Dick smiled. “Anything you want,” he said, glad that the boy wasn’t sneering at him. He stole a glance at Bruce before walking with Damian towards the lions.

Surprisingly nothing else was made of the issue. Whatever Bruce had said must have worked as Damian did not act any differently towards Dick. They had the picnic when they got hungry again and it was actually not too bad of a meal. After the first two hours of being in one another’s company everyone had calmed down. Jason even laughed at something Tim said and Damian didn’t grumble about being around them. Bruce wrapped an arm around Dick’s waist as they sat on the blanket without any comment. It was the most affectionate Bruce had been towards him in public since they had a more intimate relationship.

This was what Dick had wanted, the family to be laughing and relaxed around each other.

“We’re going to see the elephants next,” Dick proclaimed when they had finished eating.

“You’ll spend an hour staring at the elephant and trying to climb into the enclosure,” Jason said, leaning back on his hands. “You did that when you took me here before.”

Dick waved his hand. “I did _not_ try to climb in!”

“Yes you did, you said that the elephant was unhappy and you wanted to cheer it up.”

“I have no…” Dick paused.

“See you remember. You can’t be allowed near there.”

“I was trying make you laugh,” Dick said weakly, “if I had wanted to get in I would have.”

Jason shook his head. “Excuses.”

Tim laughed as Dick began protesting again, even Damian had a small smile. Bruce reached out and touched Dick’s hair lightly, pulling on a strand. Dick turned to Bruce.

“You believe me don’t you?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. “Of course. If you had wanted to get in you would have.” Dick smirked over at Jason, triumphant. “However, I do think you cannot be trusted around the enclosure by yourself in case you decide _do_ you want to get in.”

Dick stared at Bruce for a few seconds before laughing. He placed a hand on the man’s thigh and smiled warmly at him. “You can be in charge of stopping me then.”

Bruce nodded, fingers playing with a few more strands of Dick’s hair.

Jason made a noise as though he were being sick; Damian frowned at him, not really understanding why he would do that. Tim however was smiling along with Dick. At least one of them was glad that they were happy together.

When they got up from the picnic Bruce had his arm around Dick’s waist still. Dick couldn’t have been happier. They were all still joking and he wasn’t feeling awkward even when a few people actually began noticing that Bruce Wayne was here with his family. Some people were questioning why there was another boy with them. Jason was clearly getting agitated at the people pointing at him. They could actually hear someone ask why a boy who looked as though he was found in an alley was with the respectable Wayne’s.

“Ignore them, Jaybird,” Dick said softly.

This was when Jason Todd being dead was a problem. Well, that and the fact that Jason had been _dead_.

“They’ll just think you’re a friend.”

Jason scowled at the bystanders who were looking his way. “I knew this was a stupid idea.”

Dick was about to reach out for Jason when Tim got there first, touching the older boy’s arm lightly, trying for comfort. Surprisingly Jason didn’t bristle and relaxed slightly. Amazing.

By the end of the day they were all tired and at least three of them were emotionally taxed. They had bought Alfred a tea set from the gift shop which the butler praised before fixing them with a light dinner then sending them off to bed. Dick had practically forced Jason to stay the night, not putting him in his old bedroom but a guest room so he wouldn’t feel out of place amongst his old things.

“I’m sorry about spilling the beans about you and Bruce,” Jason said when Dick was leaving the guest room. “I was just…”

“I know,” Dick interrupted him, “it’s okay, Damian had to know some time. Whatever Bruce said to him worked and it turned out alright. If you want to make it up to me then behave right away at the next family outing.”

“I don’t want to make it up to you that much,” Jason snorted.

Dick smiled. “Glad to have you back, Jaybird.”

Closing the door he skipped down the hall to Bruce’s room, the man was laying on the bed, an arm over his eyes. Dick locked their door and stripped, getting into the bed and placing himself over Bruce.

“You still alive?”

Bruce’s arms moved, wrapping around Dick. “Barely.”

Dick kissed the man’s chest. “I’m glad. I’m also glad that you agreed we take the night off.” Batgirl and Black Bat would be able to handle everything for one night, it wasn’t as though they were alone but Bruce had mainly worked on his trust of them for this decision.

Bruce grunted, still not overly pleased that he had allowed himself to be talked into it.

“I had fun today. What did you say to Damian earlier?”

“Never you mind.”

Dick pinched Bruce. “Come on, tell me.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Only if you don’t complain when I kiss you first thing in the morning?” Bruce offered with a smirk.

Dick frowned. “I’ll ask Damian tomorrow.” No way was he not going to complain about morning breath.

“Your choice.”

There was a comfortable silence between them. Dick kissed Bruce’s chest and closed his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best but I hope it’s not the worst. I wanted to write them being a family, I didn’t mean for the whole relationship drama bit to come into it. (Jason wasn’t in the last one I wrote and he wanted to make himself known.) Where should they go next?


End file.
